Gale
by OldLightNewDark13
Summary: If you had told Kai that he would wind up befriending the ghost that had possessed Lloyd, he would laugh in your face for even suggesting that (or maybe he would've punched your teeth out for even thinking it, you never know). Then again, life has a strange way of working out. (Surprisingly, there's a chapter 2 out now. Even i'm surprised i got off my lazy butt to have another lol)
1. Chapter 1

**lol idek**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ninjago and affiliated characters are not mine_**

 **-(0)-**

"So," he starts, absentmindedly playing with the hem of his shirt, "what do you wanna do today?"

Morro pauses in stroking Kai's hair and gives the brunet lying on his lap a deadpan look. "There's nothing I can really do here." Kai grins sheepishly as he realizes what he had just asked him. "You do know that, right?"

"Sorry," the Master of Fire laughs mid-sentence. "I guess I kinda forgot."

"I'd ask how someone could forget something like that." Morro turns himself intangible -Kai letting out an "oof-" as his 'pillow' disappears- and stands (floats?) in front of the sofa, grinning at the annoyed glance Kai sends his way.

"But then I remember that it's you who I'm talking to."

"Haha, very-" He is so glad he didn't turn tangible right away, the throwpillow sent his way seemed a bit _too_ fast for his liking. "-funny, Morro."

The pillow hits the wall harder than expected and leaves a small crack in the wall. Both of them stare blankly at where the pillow hit and moments later, they laugh.

 **-(0)-**

 **some sort of AU thing that's been sitting in the back of my mind and i don't really know where i want to go with this**


	2. Stormy Start

**A/N: well, I didn't think anyone would get interested in that short, little one-shot of mine but eh *shrugs***

 **I've had this in the back of my mind for a while, after I made the last one, but I've been too lazy to write it so I let it simmer in my brain for a while, like I do with every story I type out**

 **(kudos to MLGbilcipher89 for reading my mind lol)**

 **Anyway if anyone reads this, sorry for any OOCness I don't have much of a grasp on any characters' personality that much so…yah**

 _ **Also I don't quite remember what in Spinjitzu's name the Four Weapons Blachsmith shop looks like so forgive me, and sorry for canon inaccuracies tho I'm pretty sure this is already and technically an AU**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Don't own Ninjago and affiliated characters.**_

 **-(0)-**

"Damnit, damnit, damnit! Stupid forecast said it was gonna be sunny today!"

Kai rushed in the middle of the pouring rain, hoodie pulled over his head. He clutched his bag close to his chest, hopefully keeping it from getting wet and soggy. Puddles splashed as his feet hit the dirt road and in the distance, he could hear the loud roar of thunder. Finally he sees the roof of Four Weapons and inwardly lets out a whoop of joy. The rain kept getting stronger and it looked like it might turn into a storm. He really needed to get inside. With an extra boost in energy, he manages to –finally- get inside his home safely.

He reaches for the gate's handle and pulls it down, preventing the chilling rain from getting inside the shop.

"Hah," he breathed a sigh, nearly sliding down against the steel gate in relief. He props himself on the cool metal for a moment to regain his bearings as the pitter patter of raindrops hitting wood and cloth hit his ears. The brunette then went to find a wooden board and carried it to the large window near the bed nestled in the corner. He places it in front of the window in haste and sighs, looking at the soaking bed forlornly.

"Looks like I'm sleeping upstairs this time around."

Shame really, he loved sleeping here. Surrounded by the tools and weapons that his parents had made before they-

Kai shakes his head and makes his way for the stairs, grabbing his duffel bag as he went.

Once he got to his room, he looks around for a towel to dry himself off.

"A-ha! There it is!" It's been a while since he's last went into his room, it took him –embarrassingly enough- longer to find a tow-

"Watch it!"

Kai screams at the sudden voice and falls on his bum, the towel fluttering slowly in descent towards his still wet hair.

Then the power goes out.

"Morro!?" Kai exclaims in surprise, instinctively sparking a flame in his hand. "What are you doing here? I thought you went back at Day of the Departed?" He still hasn't forgiven the bastard for possessing Lloyd, despite Wu's claim that Morro is now good. It didn't hurt to keep his guard up.

"Not even a 'hello'?" The ghost remarks, rolling his eyes. "Look, I don't know how but I got repelled by some sort of barrier when I was going back. Believe me, I don't like being back in the living as much as you do."

"And for your information, I got stuck here because of that damn storm." He huffs and crosses his arms. "Could sense that from a mile away, I needed shelter and this was the closest to where I was."

(That was a lie. Sort of, the storm-sensing part was true but he found himself drawn here long before the storm even rolled in.

Really, he'd know that symbol anywhere. Ray sketched it in everything-)

"Right," the brunet mutters sardonically, putting the towel to good use and drying his hair. "Just prance around the rain if you don't like it here, why don't ya?"

"I heard that," Morro cuts in (a smile tugs at his lips but he refuses to let it show). "Got your mom's scalding tongue, I see."

Kai freezes and the world around him seemed to have paused.

"You…" His hands fell limp, the cotton material falling to the ground. "…knew my parents…?" He gulps, shaking in both trepidation and excitement.

"Why do you ask?" the ghost inquires, wondering why the younger became so quiet all of a sudden.

"I…never really knew my parents. Sure, I have some memories of them but…," the fire-wielding male leaves the sentence hanging, unconsciously grasping one of his arms tightly. "They just…disappeared one day and never came back."

 _(If he could tell him about his parents then_ _ **maybe**_ _he would set aside his grudge against him for now, because as much as his parents were liked by the village they kept to themselves a lot so there wasn't much Ignacia could tell them and Wu doesn't tell him anything about his parents even with how many times he's begged him to, he_ _ **fought with them**_ _, he_ _ **entrusted**_ _the map with the Golden Weapons' location because he_ _ **trusted**_ _his_ _ **father**_ _for crying out loud, you_ _ **knew**_ _them, you knew_ _ **my parents**_ _\- it's why Chen's offer had been_ _ **so enticing**_ _back then, just so_ _ **tempting**_ _, he just wants to know what his parents were like_ _ **why won't anyone tell him-)**_

Morro's eyes soften, Kai sounding like a little child desperately calling out for his parents in his ears.

"Yeah, I know them."

He'd indulge him for now, he decides as Kai's eyes brightened in delight even if he tried to hide it.

"We were all Wu's students back then."

He was due for a trip down memory lane anyway.

 _(He left them, overwhelming guilt grips his heart as he walks away from the monastery he'd called home and the people he loved and wanted to be strong enough for, to protect them-)_

Morro lets a smirk form on his lips. "But do me a favor and get yourself dry. You don't want me disappearing, right? When I'm the only lead you have to your parents?"

Kai shoots him with a glare. "Starting to remember _why_ I hate you. And can't _you_ dry me up? What with your _wind_ powers?"

"Could say the same, fire boy."

"Do you _want_ to start a fire?"

"Fine," Morro grins. "You asked for it."

The wind around the brunet started to pick up at an alarming speed. It tussled at his hair and he started floating in mid-air, resulting in Kai squawking in surprise. He spun him around, and at one point made him twist upside down. Morro just laughed at the sight.

 _(-he was screaming at him to let him down and Maya comes up from behind him and grabs his ears, twisting painfully and was saying, "-so help me Morro, put Ray back on the ground damnit-" but he loses his concentration and Ray falls-)_

Once his feet touched the ground again, Kai barely manages to keep himself steady. "Oh FSM, I'm gonna hurl-" He covers his mouth and drops limply onto the bed.

 _(-into a ball made of water that Maya had successfully conjured just in the nick of time. Ray gasps for breath, getting his head out of the water. He covers his mouth and mutters, "Oh FSM, I'm gonna hurl-")_

Morro feels a twinge of guilt at the memory and sits (floats? Wait no, he doesn't have the wispy tail-) at the end of the bed. "You okay?" He hopes he masked the concern in his tone well enough.

Kai weakly raises one of his arms and points at him. He barely makes out what he said, with his head buried in the covers. "I hate you."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Also, it's rude to point."

"Just shut up and tell me about my parents."

 **-(0)-**

Somewhere along the stories and little arguments that erupted in between, the storm had let up, the power was back on, and it was beginning to be dry and sunny again.

He doesn't remember how they ended up curled up together on the bed (Kai had the _short_ end of the stick, didn't he? Getting Ray's height, or ahem, _lack of it-_ ) but Morro doesn't really mind, having Kai (who was such a perfect mixture of Maya and Ray) this close to him makes him feel like he has his two best friends back again.

Like how it used to be.

Like how it was supposed to be.

(Morro just hopes Kai doesn't freak the fuck out when he wakes up.)

 **-(0)-**

 **A/N: so? Was it crappy like you initially expected? Lol**

 **Idk this was p fun to write/type but school's coming up lel probs hardly any updates from me**

 **(but you never know, I can be a sneaky bastard when I want to be, or maybe I'm not, who knows-)**

 **Y'know sometimes I wish Ray was named "Vincent" instead, you know, after Vincent Tong**

 **Not that I don't like Ray's name, it's just Ray has always seemed like the Lego equivalent of Vincent when I first saw him, and I still think so**

 **If anyone reads this, what do think of how they met? Too weird? Implausible? Cliché?**


End file.
